


Been Waiting Forever

by Faerytalelove8



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Excitement, Love, M/M, Sad time for them man, going to see lou, he didn't deal with it well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerytalelove8/pseuds/Faerytalelove8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been cleaning all morning. Only a few more hours and he could be in his love's arms. He needed to take out his excitement on something; the living room being the closest thing. Or One where Harry is excited to see Lou again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Waiting Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry- not my best work- it was just a ‘I’m not in the mood to update my fic- but I got inspired’ night. I’m using this to procrastinate doing a research paper- its 1:19 A.M. around here and its due tomorrow…. Not even half way through it… but I’m glad I could spend my procrastination time doing some Larry… <3 And I’m rambling… am I making any sense---- just read man…  
>  **Warning- this may be a trigger- I don't really know- see this on a lot of fics like this so... thought I'd add it.**

                Brown curls travel in a whirl throughout the two-bedroom flat in the outskirts of London. The sounds of birds chirping travelling through the open window creates a calm sense of spring cleaning.

                The owner of these curls smiled and started vacuuming around the living room, a spring in his step. He towered over the vacuum as he danced and sang to no music- finding cleaning calming his nerves about seeing _him_ tonight.

                He paused as he looked around, his brown curls getting in his way. He’d just gotten a haircut too… oh well. The owner of these constantly-in-the-way curls, Harry, paused and looked over at the couch.

                Memories of him and Lou sitting there playing fifa on the gamebox. Later memories of their wrestle-fights turning into heated snogging sessions that eventually led to the bedroom began to flood his mind as he smiled wistfully. God, he couldn’t wait to see him again.

                Harry turned to finish vacuuming and then got out the duster to dust. He turned to the television first, as it was the dirtiest _when was the last time he’d used this?_ Memories of that time Lou wanted to try watching porn together before they’d established their relationship and then finding that they really weren’t turned on by straight porn as much as gay porn, travelled through his head. Excitement started to flood his body as the memories played like a film in his head.

                Finally, finishing dusting, Harry sets a photo of Louis back on the mantle and smiles at it. This is his favorite photograph- it was one he had taken as they were in mid-tickle fight. He’d snapped it as he’d been running away- and was amazed later when he could actually see Louis and not just a blur. Louis had the best smile on his face- it sparkled in his eyes and vibrated almost from the frame. Louis had been wearing one of Harry’s shirts, and his signature red pants, his cheeks were flushed from all the laughing- and… ahem…possibly the kissing as well…

                Noticing a bird propped up on a tree limb right outside the window, Harry walks to it. Smiling, Harry opens his mouth and says,

                “I’m going to see Louis tonight! I’m so excited! It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other.”

                With no response from the bird, Harry carries on throughout the house, even venturing into Louis’ old room and tidying up-even though no one has stayed in there since Lou moved into Harry’s room all those years ago. Even after that long move to California to pursue his singing career, he’d kept Harry’s room as his home, leaving everything that wasn’t essential.

                As the morning drew to a close, Harry saw himself cleaning the already clean kitchen. A text sent him into a jump as Louis’ overpowering yell ricochets around the room.

                “Curly! ANSWER THE PHONE CURLY! IF IT’S ME CALLING… I’M NOT GOING TO WAIT FOREVER!” Harry smiles as the voice wrangles through the kitchen one more time, as he always lets it go for three times in a loop just so he can hear Louis’ voice.

                               

                Hey- wanna chill tonight with the lads? Got pizza and beer- can’t go wrong there! Lemme know soon! Zayn’s impatient… xx-Niall

 

                Sure… Zayn’s the impatient one… Nah man- Sorry, can’t make it tonight- going to see Lou. xx- H

 

                He smiles as he locks his phone and sets it on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Suddenly he’s excited and decides now is as good a time as ever to get ready. As he heads toward his bedroom he hears his phone going off- he pauses as Louis’ voice starts up again, but then continues on as to his room, ignoring his phone.

                He walks into the bathroom and smiles at his reflection in the mirror. He was so excited to see Louis again. It felt like forever ago! _I’m coming! Love you!_

 

                Outside the living room window, Niall can be seen running at full speed towards the house, worry etched on his pale face. As Niall reaches Harry’s block, he understands that he is too late as a loud BANG travels out through the window.

                When the other boys arrive at the house, they enter to see a seemingly spotless house, and Niall sitting on the couch where Louis and Harry had been sitting together playing on the gamebox only a year ago. He sat there, elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. His shoulders were shaking as hot tears slid down his emotionally contorted face.

                “He was just getting over it!” Niall whined into Liam’s shirt as he tentatively settled in next to him. “He was getting better!”

                “Perhaps he wasn’t…” Liam trailed off.

                Zayn had gone to inspect, he didn’t want to- but if he did it would make it real, and he knew Liam couldn’t deal with it. Not this time… not again.

                It felt so familiar- Harry had been gone to see his mum for a few days- Louis- who had had been back from California for a month or so- bought a gun and brought it into the bathroom. Zayn knew immediately that if Harry were to kill himself- he would want to go the same way Louis did.

                Liam had been the one to find Louis, he’d gone over there to see if something was wrong- it had been a day and Louis hadn’t replied to his text. Harry had still been at his mums, but had rushed back at the news… not completely believing it.

                This time, it was Zayn to inspect and then call the necessary people. He opened the bathroom door and peered a little inside- knowing he didn’t want to see any of it, but had to positively identify the body, someone had to.

                “Hope you two are happy together.” Zayn murmurs- mostly to himself and turns his heel and immediately begins dialing heading into the kitchen.

                While there, he catches sight of Harry’s phone on the counter. He unlocks it and looks through his messages- noticing he’d texted Louis this morning.

               

Good Morning My Love! I can’t wait to see you! Only a few more hours and I’ll be in your arms! xx-Haz

 

The End

 

This was somewhat inspired by Tim McGraw’s song Kill Myself.

Also somewhat inspired by Shinedown's- 45.


End file.
